


saturday mornings are yoga mornings

by scotts_tacos



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Team as Family, Tosh and ianto do yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotts_tacos/pseuds/scotts_tacos
Summary: Ianto starts going to yoga with Tosh every other weekend, rift permitting. He loves spending time with Tosh outside of the hub and they spend their morning gossiping about Jack and Owen and the latest epsiode of Project Runway.





	saturday mornings are yoga mornings

Ianto starts going to yoga with Tosh every other weekend, rift permitting. He loves spending time with Tosh outside of the hub and they spend their morning gossiping about Jack and Owen and the latest epsiode of Project Runway. Ianto loves the handiwork and Tosh just loves the drama. One weekend however, a panicked call from Owen had brought that particular morning to a halt. Gwen was on her honeymoon and Owen and Jack had underestimated the number of weevils that were slowly encircling the two men. Tosh and Ianto went into formation and together as a four they managed to sedate the 3 weevils. Muddy and slightly grumpy, Ianto helps Jack and Owen drag the three weevils into the SUV pretending not to notice Jack's intense stare that makes the tips of Ianto's ears pink. 

"Sorry for calling you both in" Jack starts to apologise, but his eyes are twinkling as he looks at Ianto up and down. Ianto pulls his vest down slightly trying to cover himself from Jack's ferocious glances. "I said that we could manage but Owen got scared" he teases the medic.

"There were three weevils snarling at me Jack and you were 100 metres away" Owen grumbles as he drags the final weevil into the back of the SUV. He scans both Tosh and Ianto taking in their matching vests and yoga pants his eyes widening slightly. "Why are you in fancy dress teaboy I thought you were doing /yoga/ not running for the 10k marathon for sports relief" 

"These are actually very comfortable, thank you very much" Ianto retorts as he stalks to his car with Tosh following hoping that the Welshman gave Jack a little show before entering his car. "And Owen" he calls back, "you're on decaf for a week" he drives away with tosh both giggling uncontrollably watching Owen stand there with his mouth hanging open in the mirror.

"He's such an ass" Owen says to Jack as he climbs into the SUV. "I know," Jack replied dreamily as he stares at Ianto's yoga cladded ass. He would get Ianto Jones in those yoga pants tonight he vowed to himself as he bounded towards Owen slapping his shoulder "c'mon we've got some weevils to put away" before practically skipping into the driver's seat. Oh he'd never let Ianto live this down.


End file.
